woganhemlockstestfandomcom-20200215-history
Wut o-o
Fighting 23:41 RoseGui 4fa86d4d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.79.168.109.77 has joined #TDWIKI-CHAT 23:42 XD 23:42 Anyway 23:42 TDWT wasn't the worst season. @WM 23:43 <@Ale-Alejandro> WB Rose 23:43 Thank you. 23:43 ^_^ 23:43 leFishyb0t ca7c4aaf@gateway/web/freenode/ip.202.124.74.175 has joined #TDWIKI-CHAT 23:43 leFishyb0t ca7c4aaf@gateway/web/freenode/ip.202.124.74.175 has left #TDWIKI-CHAT [] 23:44 <@Ale-Alejandro> Again? 23:44 <@Ale-Alejandro> !ip 202.124.74.175 23:44 <@Ale-Alejandro> Same IP as the last fishbot person 23:44 lalalala_ 43441075@gateway/web/freenode/ip.67.68.16.117 has joined #TDWIKI-CHAT 23:44 this wiki sucks 23:44 all the people here are jerks 23:44 ill be glad to see it die 23:44 Hai RR 23:45 lalalala_ 43441075@gateway/web/freenode/ip.67.68.16.117 has quit Quit 23:45 <@Ale-Alejandro> Cool story, bro 23:45 hey an TROLL 23:45 mode/#TDWIKI-CHAT *!*@67.68.16.117 by HubertCumberdale 23:45 who's RR? 23:45 A troll. 23:45 RandomRanaun 23:45 RR from sims 23:45 Mhm 23:46 <@Ale-Alejandro> Ban 202.124.74.175 @Ryan. 23:46 mode/#TDWIKI-CHAT *!*@202.124.74.175 by HubertCumberdale 23:46 hey how can i pm an user thats not in this channel 23:46 <@Ale-Alejandro> /query 23:46 <@Ale-Alejandro> Then their username 23:47 misstditylerfan 18b8358d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.184.53.141 has joined #TDWIKI-CHAT 23:47 thanks 23:47 Hello 23:47 Hiii Missy. ^_^ 23:47 Jones143 443ce23a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.60.226.58 has quit by services 23:47 <@Ale-Alejandro> Hai Missy 23:48 hiiiii Gurl 23:48 Hi :D 23:49 <@WM|DumbTables> Hey missy 23:49 <@WM|DumbTables> Oh yeah ale 23:49 TDWIKI-CHAT 443ce23a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.60.226.58 has joined #TDWIKI-CHAT 23:49 <@WM|DumbTables> I have to kick you since you swore 23:49 <@WM|DumbTables> :p 23:49 <@WM|DumbTables> Hey CD 23:50 Hi 23:50 <@Ale-Alejandro> Sure. 23:50 hey 23:50 <@Ale-Alejandro> Whatever. 23:50 Ale-Alejandro was kicked from #TDWIKI-CHAT by Ale-Alejandro wibble 23:50 hey!! 23:50 TDWIKI-CHAT has changed nick to Jones143 23:52 Hiiii. 23:52 hey 23:52 Jones143 443ce23a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.60.226.58 has quit by services 23:52 Golddigger 44a19f05@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.161.159.5 has joined #TDWIKI-CHAT 23:53 I ain't sayin' she a gold digger! 23:53 But she ain't messin' with no broke, no broke, no-oh! 23:53 <@GenericAfroGuy> That's not me. 23:53 I ain't sayin' she a gold digger! 23:53 But she ain't messin' with no broke, no broke, no-oh! 23:53 <@GenericAfroGuy> TDWIKI-CHAT isn't me. 23:53 <@GenericAfroGuy> Whoever that was. 23:53 Get down, girl, go 'head, get down! 23:53 <@GenericAfroGuy> ._. 23:53 Does you watch 90210? 23:53 Get down, girl, go 'head, get down! 23:53 Get down, girl, go 'head, get down! 23:53 Get down, girl, go 'head! 23:53 Who is Golddigger/ 23:53 ? 23:54 I'm a triflin' friend, indeed. 23:54 Kg, I think. 23:54 TDA15 GTFO NO ONE LIKES YOU ANYWAYS 23:54 Golddigger has changed nick to Kgman04 23:54 Ale-Alejandro 4a643833@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.100.56.51 has joined #TDWIKI-CHAT 23:54 mode/#TDWIKI-CHAT Ale-Alejandro by ChanServ 23:54 T_T 23:54 mode/#TDWIKI-CHAT Kgman04 by Ale-Alejandro 23:55 <@Kgman04> I WAS GONNA IDENTIFY BY MYSELF. 23:55 Kgman04 was kicked from #TDWIKI-CHAT by HubertCumberdale wibble 23:55 <@HubertCumberdale> ... 23:55 <@HubertCumberdale> OMFG. 23:55 :| 23:55 Kgman04 44a19f05@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.161.159.5 has joined #TDWIKI-CHAT 23:55 mode/#TDWIKI-CHAT Kgman04 by ChanServ 23:55 <@HubertCumberdale> I WAS TRYING TO QUERY HIM. 23:55 <@HubertCumberdale> I WAS TRYING 23:55 <@Kgman04> RYAN 23:55 <@HubertCumberdale> TO QUERY YOU 23:55 HubertCumberdale was kicked from #TDWIKI-CHAT by HubertCumberdale wibble 23:55 <@Kgman04> WTF 23:55 <@Kgman04> OH MY GOD 23:55 HubertCumberdale ae07ba19@gateway/web/freenode/ip.174.7.186.25 has joined #TDWIKI-CHAT 23:55 mode/#TDWIKI-CHAT HubertCumberdale by ChanServ 23:55 <@Ale-Alejandro> OP abuse 23:55 <@Ale-Alejandro> OP abuse 23:55 <@Kgman04> I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WITH A SHARP BANANA 23:55 <@HubertCumberdale> lol 23:55 <@HubertCumberdale> Don't even try, Ale. 23:55 <@HubertCumberdale> I know you hate me. 23:55 <@HubertCumberdale> And, personally. 23:55 <@HubertCumberdale> I hate you, too. 23:55 <@Ale-Alejandro> Understood. 23:55 Jaxswim ~Jaxswim@99-185-40-191.lightspeed.sntcca.sbcglobal.net has joined #TDWIKI-CHAT 23:55 <@HubertCumberdale> But I don't think claiming "op abuse" 23:56 <@Ale-Alejandro> There's still rules. 23:56 <@WM|DumbTables> Yo 23:56 <@WM|DumbTables> Kg 23:56 <@HubertCumberdale> is very mature. 23:56 <@HubertCumberdale> When we're both aware 23:56 <@WM|DumbTables> coverlandia is back 23:56 Hiii Jax. ^_^ <3 23:56 Yaaay. 23:56 :D 23:56 <@Kgman04> Did I miss anything important while I was gone? >-> 23:56 <@HubertCumberdale> That it was an accident. 23:56 Oh. 23:56 <@HubertCumberdale> Sweetie. 23:56 Are we fighting again? 23:56 <@Ale-Alejandro> Still rules. 23:56 <@WM|DumbTables> coverlandia.net @Kgman04 23:56 :| 23:56 @Ale+Ryan 23:56 <@Ale-Alejandro> Hai Jaxxy 23:56 <@WM|DumbTables> Stop fighting, you two. 23:56 <@WM|DumbTables> -.-' 23:56 <@WM|DumbTables> It's getting pretty annoying. 23:56 <@Ale-Alejandro> He's trying to get me to quit the wiki -w- @Jax 23:56 <@HubertCumberdale> LOL 23:56 <@HubertCumberdale> Ahahahaha 23:56 <@HubertCumberdale> I am so not. 23:56 <@WM|DumbTables> ... 23:56 <@WM|DumbTables> STOP FIGHTING 23:56 <@HubertCumberdale> I said something sarcastic 23:56 <@WM|DumbTables> OR I'LL KICK YOU BOTH 23:56 <@WM|DumbTables> -.-' 23:56 <@Ale-Alejandro> 15:51 Well, maybe we'll just get you in another fight again. Then you're bound to throw a fit and quit, right? 23:56 <@HubertCumberdale> And now she thinks I'm trying to quit 23:56 <@HubertCumberdale> OH, BY THE WAY. 23:57 <@Ale-Alejandro> Cough. 23:57 18:55 Did I miss anything important while I was gone? >-> -- Yes. Explaining why everyone's got a pole up their ass. -w- 23:57 <@HubertCumberdale> 15:40 You are an intolerable d**chebag. 23:57 <@WM|DumbTables> ... 23:57 <@WM|DumbTables> :| 23:57 <@Kgman04> :| 23:57 <@Kgman04> Um. 23:57 <@HubertCumberdale> Just letting you all know what a great friend she is. 23:57 <@WM|DumbTables> Umm 23:57 <@WM|DumbTables> :| 23:57 <@WM|DumbTables> That's... 23:57 <@WM|DumbTables> Rude 23:57 <@WM|DumbTables> :| 23:57 <@Ale-Alejandro> Ryan hacked BB. Good day. 23:57 Ale-Alejandro 4a643833@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.100.56.51 has left #TDWIKI-CHAT [] 23:57 <@WM|DumbTables> O.O 23:57 <@WM|DumbTables> WHAT?! :| 23:57 <@HubertCumberdale> She's lying. 23:57 <@WM|DumbTables> WHAT 23:57 <@WM|DumbTables> THE 23:57 * TDAwesome15 knew it 23:57 <@WM|DumbTables> F**K 23:57 Well, it's true... 23:57 <@HubertCumberdale> She thinks I did it 23:57 :| 23:57 <@WM|DumbTables> JUST 23:57 <@WM|DumbTables> HAPPENED 23:57 <@WM|DumbTables> NO 23:57 <@HubertCumberdale> Because - 23:57 <@WM|DumbTables> LEGIT 23:57 <@HubertCumberdale> ... 23:57 <@HubertCumberdale> Excuse me? 23:57 <@Kgman04> WELL. 23:57 <@WM|DumbTables> WTF JUST HAPPENED. :|" 23:57 <@Kgman04> :| 23:57 <@WM|DumbTables> I'm confused! 23:57 <@HubertCumberdale> Do you all think I did it? 23:57 <@HubertCumberdale> Oh my God. 23:57 <@HubertCumberdale> The IP came from Vancouver. 23:58 <@HubertCumberdale> I assume you're aware that Bubby is from Vancouver. 23:58 <@HubertCumberdale> Correct? 23:58 <@HubertCumberdale> Of course you're not. 23:58 <@Kgman04> Okay. 23:58 <@Kgman04> Um. 23:58 You're in Vancouver as well. 23:58 <@GenericAfroGuy> Um. 23:58 <@WM|DumbTables> :| 23:58 <@GenericAfroGuy> I'm confused. 23:58 <@GenericAfroGuy> So. 23:58 <@Kgman04> I'll go do Geometry homework now. 23:58 <@WM|DumbTables> This is awkward. 23:58 <@GenericAfroGuy> I'm going to go talk to KG. 23:58 <@GenericAfroGuy> :| 23:58 <@Kgman04> Bye-bye. 23:58 <@GenericAfroGuy> And WM. 23:58 http://knowyourmeme.com/photos/42502-pedobear#.TpoQWZsUqdA 23:58 <@GenericAfroGuy> So. 23:58 <@WM|DumbTables> I'm going to go back to wolfgame and my charts. 23:58 <@GenericAfroGuy> Yeah. 23:58 <@WM|DumbTables> :| 23:58 <@GenericAfroGuy> | 23:58 WOLFGAME SOUNDS GOOD. 23:58 :| 23:58 <@HubertCumberdale> ... 23:58 <@HubertCumberdale> ALE'S JEALOUS OF NEKO 23:59 <@HubertCumberdale> AND SHE CONSTANTLY BASHES HER IN PM. 23:59 <@HubertCumberdale> There. I said it. 23:59 Neko = Ale 23:59 and Ale feels a bit overshadowed 23:59 that's all 23:59 >.> 23:59 <@HubertCumberdale> No, she's jealous. 23:59 <@HubertCumberdale> And she called Neko a hypocrite. 23:59 <@HubertCumberdale> Which Neko is NOT. 23:59 <@GenericAfroGuy> SO. 23:59 <@GenericAfroGuy> YOU KNOW. 23:59 <@GenericAfroGuy> I HAVE TO GO... 23:59 <@GenericAfroGuy> OVER THERE NOW. 23:59 <@GenericAfroGuy> TO. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 23:59 <@WM|DumbTables> Well 23:59 <@GenericAfroGuy> Yeah. 23:59 <@GenericAfroGuy> Uh. 23:59 <@GenericAfroGuy> I'll just... 23:59 <@GenericAfroGuy> Stand on the sidelines. 23:59 <@GenericAfroGuy> And watch how this develops. 23:59 <@GenericAfroGuy> ._. 23:59 * Kgman04 just got raped by a generic guy with an afro. 23:59 <@WM|DumbTables> Ale should be banned for harrassment if this is true 00:00 <@WM|DumbTables> Ryan should be banned for swearing and impersonation if that's true 00:00 <@WM|DumbTables> Okay? 00:00 <@HubertCumberdale> I didn't swear...